


To Hope

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [59]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Elric Brother Time, Gen, Post - Fullmetal Alchemist the movie: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hoped she would forgive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hope

Al could see the loneliness in his eyes as he stared at the busy streets of Munich through the clear window. It seemed that even though they had been reunited again, it still hadn't been enough. They were both missing something.

They were missing _her._

She was the void in his older brother's heart, the void that even his presence could not fill. She was someone no one could ever replace, and Alphonse could see everything written clearly in those golden orbs of his.

Edward glanced down at his bowl of soup and, with a sigh, pushed it aside. He then rested his chin on the crook of his elbow, letting the stubble on his jaw rub against the white cloth of his dress shirt as he stared intently at the palm of his right hand.

The hand  _she_  made for him.

"Brother?" His brother's vanished appetite was always a cause for concern, seeing as it rarely happened.

"Not hungry."

Alphonse's hazel eyes didn't miss the way Edward flexed each one of his silver fingers with a broken look. His brother curled his hand into a fist and opened it before staring at it again, as if the answer to his thoughts lay in the palm of his automail hand. "Did you have a rough night?" Alphonse asked, though he already knew the answer.

"You could say that," Edward answered after a moment of silence.

Taking that response for all it was worth, Alphonse thought it be best not to ask any more on the subject. He knew where it would ultimately lead and that path would be full of guilt—it was a painful path that he would like to avoid even if he was considered a coward for doing so. He just wished his brother would try to avoid it as well, rather than be engrossed in it— _in her_. He knew the pain that haunted Edward every day and he wished it would simply _stop_. Alphonse wasn't sure how long he would be able to take the lost light in his older brother's eyes.

"Alphonse… do you think she hates me?" his brother asked quietly, staring intently at the metal that made up his arm instead of looking up to meet his hazel gaze.

"Winry could never hate you, Brother," he assured.  _She loves you._

"But I've hurt her so much…" he murmured. "How could she not hate me?" He could see every ounce of guilt he carried in those dull golden eyes. It hurt him to see his brother like that.

"Because Winry is well,  _Winry_." He couldn't quite explain it, but he gave it his best shot. "She would always fix us when we were broken, she would always be there when we needed her, and, even when we hurt her, she would always wait for us with open arms." Alphonse sighed heavily, thinking that, if he closed his eyes, he could make up her smiling face as she waited at the front door of the old yellow house. _Back home_. "We both made the choice to come here, Brother. We both left her, and now, we both have to live with the consequences," he finished solemnly.

"I know, I know." His brother sat up and glanced out the window again, distant. "But, I can't help missing her, Al."

He smiled at the admission. "I know, and that's okay. I miss her too." He looked at his brother. "That'll never change."

A bit of light returned to his honey colored eyes as he glanced back at his automail. "I just hope you're right. I hope she's forgiven… us," Edward mumbled, curling his metal digits into a fist.

Alphonse gazed down at his own bowl of soup with a doubtful hazel gaze, hiding behind chestnut bangs. His guilt almost getting the best of him.

_I hope so too, Brother._


End file.
